When I'm Gone
by Twilight Feather
Summary: Mokuba has gone missing after school and Seto creates a search party to help him find his brother. (One-shot)


Hello, this is Kohaku speaking! I really hope you love my new one-shot fic about the Kaiba brothers...-  
  
Summary: One Friday afternoon, after school has finished, Mokuba does not return home. Seto and Chiharu find out he is missing, and not at all in Domino, either. Where is he, and can Chiharu and Seto cope with his dissapearance?   
  
Warnings: Mild shounen-ai(maybe), containing Mokuba/Seto fluff…  
  
((When I'm Gone))  
  
It was 7:30 in the morning and Mokuba was just heading out the door for school. He wished for summer vacation so learning could end, although, there was one downside to his wish, Seto would probably have to work full time then.  
  
"Good bye, Niisama!"Mokuba called, heading out the door and running into the limo that was waiting for him.  
  
Seto watched as the limo drove away before continuing getting ready for school. He had a queezy feeling in his stomach, like something was going to happen.   
  
"Chiharu is all ready going to school with Yugi and his pack of geeks and Mokuba is on his way. Dammit, I'am going to be late."  
  
  
  
It was after school, and Seto had just arrived home. He put his books down and went into the living room, expecting to find Mokuba or his sister. But he found nobody, only Sorceress Sakura staring out the window. A lump formed up in throat. What if something happened to them?  
  
Sakura heard Seto come in and turned to face him. It hurt her that he looked alot like her brother, the one that she could not find.  
  
"You haven't seen Mokuba, have you?"Seto asked Sakura. She shook her head no.   
  
"I haven't seen him since he left for school this morning, Seto-sama,"she replied. Seto had given Sakura the privallege to call him Seto, but only because she was Chiharu's guardian.  
  
"And Chiharu didn't come home with you?"Sakura asked.  
  
"No, she is probably hanging out at Yugi's shop,"Seto replied as he left the room, worry now ruling over him as he thought of his brother. Where was he?  
  
He called Yugi's shop and asked if he was there. "No Kaiba, only Chiharu is here. What's wrong?"  
  
"Yugi, Mokuba didn't come back from school and I'am starting to get worried. Sakura said she hasn't seen him and you said you didn't see him. He has a communicator on his vest that he wears and I've tracked it throughout the city, but I got nothing,"Seto explained.  
  
Yugi bit his lip as he sensed Kaiba's worry and nervousness.   
  
"Would you like us to help you in your search for Mokuba?"he asked.  
  
"Yes,"Seto said. He couldn't believe he was saying this, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem, Kaiba. Where do we meet?"Yugi asked, quite pleased with the new way Seto was acting. Maybe it was just the fact that Mokuba was missing, but Yugi had another thought on that one.  
  
"…The park at 4,"Seto replied, looking at the clock. 15 minutes until then. That should give him sometime to think.  
  
"Ok, Kaiba. Don't worry, we'll find Mokuba,"Yugi said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Yugi, why are you always the person I have to look for to help me save my little brother? Do I do it because you and Mokuba are friends? Or is there another reason?" Seto asked himself.  
  
  
  
Mokuba was thrown against a wall, his head hitting it hard. He held his head in pain as he looked at his surroundings. He was in a dungeon. It was dark and scary, or at least, to Mokuba it was, anyway.  
  
"So, you're awake,"a girl's voice said, snickering.  
  
Wait, Mokuba thought. A girl? Kidnap me? This can't be good. If it isn't money she's after, then I think I know.....  
  
The girl moved beside Mokuba and sat beside him. She had short electric yellow hair that was spiky at her bangs. She had blue eyes that had the evil look in them, and she wore a pink kimono. (A/n: I am the kimono lover. XDD)  
  
She bent over him, since she was much taller than he was, and started playing with his hair. Mokuba's eye twitched. He knew what she wanted with him.  
  
"Mokuba,"she said, purring against him. "You're so...handsome."  
  
"Get off of me, please,"Mokuba pleaded, but his pleas were in vain.  
  
The girl sat behind Mokuba, placing him on her lap. "I don't think that will happen any time soon, my love."  
  
Mokuba looked frightened now. What was she going to do to him? He wanted Seto or Chiharu. Anybody.  
  
Please, Seto, save me, Mokuba thought, before falling into a world of darkness as the girl 'played' with him in his sleep.  
  
  
  
The limousine arrived at the park, and Seto got out. He saw Chiharu and the gang, well, half of the gang. Yugi, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tea, Duke and Tristan were there, but Ryou wasn't. He saw Yami take control of Yugi and put an arm around Seto's step-sister, pulling her close to him as he saw Tea growl in anger. He smirked. The only thing Seto loved about his sister and Yami's relationship was that he got to see Tea squirm to try and keep her jealousy inside her.  
  
Seto got out of the limousine and it drove off. He told the driver to pick them all up around 5 and take them back home after they had done some searching. He walked over to the gang and Chiharu instantly let go of Yami and walked over to him and held his arm.  
  
Yami had growled but Seto only smirked. I think she likes me more than him, either that, or she is playing with Yami. I'll have to see how this turns out, after I find Mokuba. Where are you, little brother? Why does everything have to happen to you? Where are you?! Seto yelled mentally inside his head.  
  
  
  
Mokuba woke up hours later after he had met his captor. He remembered his captor being a girl and that she liked 'playing' with him, either that or she was raping him. Either way, it scared Mokuba to death. He wanted his niisama or neesan with him, anyone would be good at this time. Mokuba started to cry as he heard the footsteps. But it wasn't two feet, someone else was with the girl.  
  
"I can't believe you, Luka, you chose that kid over me?"a man's voice bellowed that made Mokuba cringe in fright.  
  
"I told you, we were never together in the first place, Jack!"Luka yelled back to Jack, who seemed to be the other man she was with.  
  
"Why though? You deserve so much better,"Jack said.  
  
"You're making me sick, you know,"Luka explained to Jack. She took a look at Mokuba and she noticed the boy was crying and whispering through tears. He was saying, ''Niisama, neesan…help me…Aishiteru…''  
  
"Well, it looks like the brat over here loves his sister and brother more than you,"Jack stated the true facts, kicking Luka in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!"Luka cried.  
  
Suddenly Mokuba felt sorry for Luka. I mean, she did kidnap me, but she doesn't deserved to suffer, does she? Seto knew about how soft his brother was to people, especially after the events in virtual world, and always told him that his soft side would be his downfall one day. And now, Mokuba believed that really.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!"Luka cried, backing away and running into the cage that Mokuba was locked up in.  
  
"Kid, don't waste your time with her,"Jack said, looking at Mokuba, who looked up at him. Jack winked at Mokuba, and for some reason, Mokuba could hear Jack in his head.  
  
::I will inform your brother, since I know who you are.::Jack said to Mokuba. ::How can you talk to me like this? It's freaky.::Mokuba replied after thanking him. ::Well, I don't know really, I had this strange dream where I heard voices in my head and I replied to all of them by my mind so I tried it with you and it worked. Weird, huh?:: ::Yea. How come you're with Luka, anyway?:: ::I'am not, really. We're just friends and I heard she treats you like dirt. I'm sorry, kid. Luka just really wants a guy you know, and she will do ANYTHING to get one, if you know what I mean.::Jack explained. Mokuba nodded to Jack, who ran off, giving a wink to Mokuba, who grinned.  
  
Soon, Mokuba will be saved from this dirty dungeon, but for now, he had to face whatever destiny had in store for him.  
  
"Oh, Mokuba, darling?"Luka said, sitting beside Mokuba and pulling him close to her, really hard.  
  
Mokuba winced. "Yes?"  
  
"I heard your conversation with Jack, and you wont get out so easily."She smirked.   
  
  
  
"Mr. Kaiba! Miss. Kaiba!"a voice cried.  
  
Seto and Chiharu turned around to see a boy running over to them. He had spiky black and white hair(AN: Like the main character from Duel Masters) and he had black eyes. He ran over to the gang, panting.  
  
"What is it?"Chiharu asked, gripping harder on Seto's arm.  
  
"What do you want?"Seto asked, glaring, squeezing his sister's arm, reassuring her that she would be fine.  
  
"My name is Jack Kilé. I know where Mokuba Kaiba is because I was with his captor not too long ago, but we have to hurry, because she might move him."  
  
Seto rose an eyebrow. "She?"  
  
"She 'likes' Mokuba, if you know what I mean,"Jack explained as Seto's eyes widened.   
  
"But…he's too young,"Seto explained, growling. He knew what Mokuba was going through now and he didn't want his precious little brother to have it done to him so soon. He was too young.  
  
"I know, anyway, please follow me, before it is too late!"Jack said, running down the streets of Domino.  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
"Why are we in the alleys, Jack?"Yugi asked, a little scared.  
  
"This is where she and Mokuba are, outside of town."  
  
"That's why I couldn't track him anywhere in Domino, then,"Seto said to himself as Jack nodded and lead them down to a secret passage, where they heard footsteps. Jack stopped walking, along with the rest of the group.  
  
"Stop, Luka, I know that is you. Hand him over,"Jack said.  
  
"Oh, really?"Luka said, appearing with Mokuba in her arms, who was unconscious.  
  
"Mokuba!"Chiharu and Seto exclaimed.  
  
"I brought reinforcements,"Jack said, smirking. "So unless you want a battle, hand him over, now."  
  
"Hey, niisama he sounds like you,"Chiharu whispered to Seto as he punched her playfully, who laughed.  
  
"Hey!"she whispered. "I'm just stating the facts, here!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. He looked at Mokuba and could see the fear written on his face. Seto's eyes softened. "You give him to me right now, or I will call the police and tell them where to find you."  
  
Luka's eyes widened. "I'm too young to go to jail!"she wailed.  
  
Seto smirked. "Then I suggest you hand him over."  
  
There's another world inside of me,  
  
That you may never see  
  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide  
  
"All right, fine, here. Take him,"Luka threw Mokuba into the air as he went flying. He opened his eyes, and started screaming. When Seto caught him, he looked up, and noticed his brother's eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Seto!"he hugged his brother while Luka stared in shock at Seto's new emotion that she had never seen before.  
  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe it's too far away  
  
Or maybe I'm just blind...  
  
"Mokuba, I'am so glad you're all right, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, little brother,"Seto said, returning his brother's hug, smiling.  
  
Jack left with no one noticing but Mokuba, who whispered a thanks.  
  
"Seto, why don't we go home now?"Mokuba asked his brother.  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
Seto smiled at his little brother as Luka stared at them in shock, especially when a girl walked over to them and hugged Mokuba. Luka noticed that she wore a pink kimono with a multi-colored neck and flowers, she had long black hair and deep blue eyes and that she had a duel monsters locket around her neck like the Kaiba brothers. She smiled to herself. She wished she had family like that to return to, but her parents didn't care about her, let alone comfort her when she was sad, kidnapped or lonely. She gave them a prayer of thanks, and walked out slowly, waving, but only Yami noticed her and waved back.  
  
It seems she has understood that kidnapping people or using people to get what you want is wrong. You have to earn what you want, even if you do not like it, Yami thought, watching the Kaiba family reunite, smiling.  
  
"Seto?"Mokuba asked his brother.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Aishiteru,"he replied, smiling, resting his head on Seto's chest, close to his heart.  
  
Seto smiled, and so did Chiharu, and they all got in the limo to go home.  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
Give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
On the way home, Mokuba was asleep in Seto's lap, his head resting against Seto's heart, where Seto had rested it. He smiled down at his little brother and step-sister, before returning to look at the window and all of Domino's sights. Tomorrow, he and Mokuba and Chiharu would go out for the day. It was a promise, and Seto had never broken a promise to his family.  
  
"Aishiteru, Mokuba,"Seto said, stroking his brother's hair softly.  
  
Baby, your education x-ray cannot see under my skin  
  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends  
  
Roam into this darkness I'm alive, but I'm alone  
  
Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone  
  
The next day was a Saturday, and Mokuba was the first one to be up. He had gotten over the events from yesterday, except Luka. He felt sorry for her because he knew the police would find her and she would be put in jail.  
  
"I think she just wanted someone. A friend who cared, that's all. But using violence and kidnapping someone is not the way to get that, especially when that someone is me!"Mokuba exclaimed, sighing, not noticing Sorceress Sakura watching him as he walked into his brother's room to wake him up, using his secret weapon.   
  
  
  
Sakura walked into her hikari's room, to find her asleep, apparently dreaming about Yami or Yugi. Sakura smiled and brushed a bang out of her hikari's face.  
  
"Niisama, we will find you soon, I can count on that,"Sakura said, we as in E. Mokuba(Egyptian Mokuba), her little brother, who was in Mokuba's room, playing a video game that Mokuba had taught him how to play.   
  
"But for now, I have my destiny to fufill."  
  
  
  
E. Mokuba was playing a video game, after Mokuba turning on the sound barrier in his room so the others wouldn't hear the noise, waking them up. E. Mokuba missed his brother terribly, but glad to have his sister.  
  
{Mokuba, I may not be with you now, but I'am with you in you're heart,}a voice said in E. Mokuba's head.  
  
{{Thank you, Niisama.}}  
  
His brother smiled down at him as E. Mokuba continued his game.  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
Give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Mokuba pounced on his brother's bead and yelled, "SETO! It's time to get up!!!!!!! You said we could hang out today!!!!!! Just the three of us, not the TWO of us!!!!!!!"Mokuba yelled, whining.  
  
Seto opened an eye. "5 more minutes..."he said.  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Now, Seto, onegai?????"Mokuba gave him the puppy dog eye act.  
  
"Oh......man,"Seto sighed, sitting up in bed, taking a hold of the puppy eyed Mokuba and tickling him.  
  
"Ah!!!!! Seto, stop it!!!!! That tickles!!!!!!"Mokuba yelled through fits of laughter.  
  
"No way, not until you say I can have more sleep."  
  
"SETO!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!"Mokuba laughed.  
  
"All right,"Seto said, letting go of his brother.  
  
Mokuba pouted. Seto kissed his brother on the forhead and Mokuba smiled.  
  
"All right, let's get this day over with, shall we?"  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Yay!"  
  
So me when I'm gone  
  
  
  
This fic is now owari, so please review.  
  
"Aishiteru": I love you  
  
"Niisama": Respected Big Brother  
  
"Neesan": Respected Big Sister  
  
I really hope you review and I tend to use more Japanese words in my fics later to come, once I learn more.   
  
Kohaku S. Ishtar 


End file.
